No me gusta amarte
by Maxalime
Summary: Risa esta perdidamente enamorada de su compañero de instituto... ¿Nada nuevo, no? n-n
1. La chica, el problema

-Ah, y tú quieres con Otani-

La chica rubia la miro sonriente y dibujo con sus labios un "y que?"

Mi sonrisa desapareció por completo.

Oooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooO

Examine a la chica, era hermosa; mas pequeña que yo, ojos color miel que resaltaban a kilómetros, labios delgados, pelo brillante y cuidado, que acomodaba en una coleta pequeña que terminaba en un delicado rizo que la chica se encargaba de mantener a la perfección.

Sin duda era muy bella.

Y poseía una actitud de seguridad y confianza de la que yo carecía en temas del amor. Después de todo ella no esta a punto de alcanzar los dos metros de altura.

"Con que le gusta Otani eh?... no será difícil conseguir su amor por alguien como ella, mejor dicho: no será difícil para nadie menor de 1.56 m conquistar a Otani Atsushi. Y eso, yo ya lo sabía".

……………………*********************************……………………….

De repente y sin saber por que, me sentí terriblemente deprimida.

………………….-----------------------------………………………

¡¡¡ ¿Cómo que sin saber?!!! Ok, ok, lo se a la perfección.

Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Otani Atsushi.

¿Contentos?

Lo supe cuando me descubrí mirándolo embobada jugando básquet, también al parecer también lo notaron Nobu-chan y Chiharu-chan.

¡¡¡¡ ¿Es que soy demasiado obvia?!!!!

Quizá si, lo bueno es que me enamore de un chibi muy idiota, que aun no se percata de ello.

Y eso es lo que me encanta de el…bueno de echo hay muchas cosas que me encantan de el; su buen corazón, su manera de ser amable aunque conmigo las veces son contadas no deja de ser muy lindo cuando lo hace y eso es especial.

Definitivamente Otani me gusta.

Y a el le gustara esta chica.

Lo se, tenemos una apuesta por ello aceptara y yo tendré que comprarle zapatillas de básquet nuevas y encima de todo tragarme mis sentimientos e ir por el callejón de la amargura en mi bella juventud y todo por un chico, ¡NO! PEOR AUN…POR UN CHIBI-CHICO!!!!.

Risa Koizumi contrólate, no todo esta perdido.

¿Verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--.--.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Te le vas a confesar?- pregunto su morena amiga. Que al igual que la otra estaba muy guy.

-Tal vez-dijo la rubia, juntando sus manos hacia su cara en un breve sonrojo.

Cosa que a cualquiera le parecería "lindo".

Otani, tienes suerte.

Sigo avanzando hacia los salones junto a mis amigas sin prestarle mucha atención a su conversación, e instintivamente caminando como zombi, las chicas van por delante de nosotras susurrando cosas que no logro escuchar.

-Risa-

-¿Hmp?-ni siquiera me sale la voz-¿Qué pasa Nobu-chan?-

-¿No escuchaste nada Risa-chan?-me pregunta Chiharu.

-¿Eh?...ooo claro, claro-no tengo ni papas de que hablaban.

-¿Entonces?-pregunta impaciente Nobu.

-¿Entonces que?-

-¡¡VAS A IR A LA FIESTA DE FIN DE CURSO!!-

¿Eh?

Oh cierto, dentro de tres días salgo de mi segundo año de preparatoria.

-Por supuesto- contesto siendo indiferente al enojo de mi amiga.

Estoy segura que me miran extrañadas.

Me da igual, me introduzco al salón.

No le veo caso a esto.

Otani esta platicando animadamente con Nakao, las chicas de hace un rato están en la puerta del salón observando a Otani.

Y como siempre, el no sabe nada.

Me alegro que sea tan estúpido.

……….……………….******………………………...

-Atsushi-kun-

Todos volteamos.

La chica rubia de la entrada, la que esta enamorada de Otani, la chica ojos miel… le habla a Otani, y de A_T_S_U_S_H_I-K_U_N!!!!

-mmm, ¿Qué ocurre Yuri-chan?-Otani se acerca a ella.

Un montón de ojos los observan, solo a ellos.

Se lo dirá.

Se lo dirá.

Lo hará.

Lo hará.

Se que lo hará.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

n-n

Hola, pues realmente el propósito de este fanfic es que Maxi (yo XD) se desahogue porque le paso lo mismo que a Risa.

u.u

Solo hay una advertencia: Aquí le aportare a Risa formas de pensar, actuar etc. Que representan las mías.

OwO

Es raro para mí que la inspiración llegue de un chico.

u.u

Sayonara*


	2. Odio estar enamorada

Pero…

-Atsushi-kun, ¿podemos vernos a la salida?- le dice ella casi en un susurro, provocando que Otani tenga que agacharse (eso es posible?) para escucharla.

Maldita seductora.

-mmm, Claro, no hay problema- le dice el, con su estúpida inocencia.

-Gracias Atsushi-kun- ( Por que no para de decirlo?) le sonríe tomando sus faldas, da una reverencia y se va del aula seguida de su amiga.

-Ea, Atsushi!! Que linda chica te engatusaste eh!!- los chicos no paran de hacer bromas.

-Déjenme en paz- dice el chibi tomando asiento.

-¿De donde la conoces Otani?-

Nakao pregunta lo que quiero saber.

¿Por qué tanta confianza?

-¿Eh?... me va a ver a los partidos y prácticas de básquet siempre- dice sin más- y… hemos salido un par de veces.-

El no puede evitar un sonrojo.

¿Han salido?

Esto es peor de lo que pensé, ella no es una desconocida para el.

Es su amiga!!!

Con la que no pelea, y se divierte.

Dios, debo prohibirme enamorarme.

-mmm Crees que le gustes?- pregunta Nakao.

-¡Por supuesto que le gusta!- no puedo evitar entrometerme, este asunto me mantiene muy molesta- se nota a leguas-

Otani me mira, se que esta confundido por que se que me veo enojada.

Basta Risa, esto no tiene caso.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-dice con su estúpida vocecita.

Pues bien…primero que nada; el chico que me gusta es un o´chibi estúpido que no se da cuenta que lo amo, lo he aguantado por dos años y llega una chica mas pequeña que el que se le va a declarar, haciéndome perder una apuesta y una gran perdedora en el amor. Y a ti ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, nuevamente me desvele con los videojuegos.-

El encarna una ceja.

-BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS-

Tomo asiento, estar enamorada de tu compañero de comedia, no es fácil.

******************************_______________________________******************************

-AH!! Por fin viernes- al menos algo bueno me pasa.

-Risa, ¿te vienes con nosotros?- pregunta Nobu.

Miro hacia adelante; Suzuki y Nakao nos esperan.

-¿Eh?...¿Y Otani?-

Nobu y Chiharu se miran preocupadas.

-Díganme- ¿Qué demonios sucede?

Nobu me mira con preocupación, yo asiento, ella suspira.

Señala hacia la salida.

Mas bien el patio de la escuela, a dos chicos bajitos.

Otani y Yuri.

Platican sonriéndose, se llevan muy bien y a cada momento el sonrojo de la chica aumenta.

Prácticamente no hay nadie mas, solo una bolita de chics a lo lejos, allí esta la amiga de Yuri. Miran la escena.

Debo de pasar por ellos para salir de la escuela.

Sin mirar ni un segundo a Otani, camino.

Se que el me mira.

Quizá de una forma indiferente, quizá de una forma especial.

Ya fuera de la escuela, pienso que me gustaría estar sola.

-Chicas, me regreso sola ¿si?- les sonrió, ellas saben que no estoy bien.

-Segura?-Nobu me mira, a veces su papel de "mama" le queda muy bien.

-Si-le digo auto-convenciéndome primero.

-Esta bien-

Les sonrío a todos y me alejo con velocidad.

Solo quiero estar en casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me fui a la cama temprano.

Como odio estar enamorada.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

"Como odio estar enamorada."

n-n

Saludoos*


	3. Declaracion

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me fui a la cama temprano.

Como odio estar enamorada.

Desde siempre cada vez que me llamaba la atención alguien lo ignoraba, ignoraba ese cálido sentimiento que se albergaba en mi, pero ahora esto va mas allá.

No es un simple "Me gustas" es algo mas fuerte.

No se como, ni cuando empecé a amar cada centímetro de el.

Pero siempre supe que no era posible.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos no pude dormir hasta la madrugada.

Pensando y mis pensamientos tenían nombre, apellido y estatura; Atsushi Otani 1.56 .

Malditos sean los chibis encantadores.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Me levanto como resorte descompuesto, esto no puede ser posible.

6:10 a.m.

Justo a tiempo para vestirme, desayunar e ir a la escuela bobeando sin ninguna preocupación: como persona normal.

Risa Koizumi se había levantado temprano y no tendría que correr.

Pensé que moriría antes que eso sucediera.

-Bien, ya que-

Me levanto, este día será rudo.

Rudamente nefasto.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No han dado ni las 6:30 a.m. cuando voy más que la tercera parte del camino.

-¿Qué tipo de estudiante llegara tan temprano a la escuela?-

……

Puedo divisar un uniforme de mi prepa a lo lejos, también va bobeando, es pequeño con cabello castaño, su forma de caminar es elegante, sus manos cuelgan sensualmente…

Un momento.

-¿Otani?-

El susodicho voltea.

Si es el.

No soy la única rara hoy.

-Koi-¿Koizumi?-

El me mira extrañado, no me sorprendo.

Incluso yo no me la creo.

-Si lo se- digo mirándolo cansada, tan solo verlo era mas que suficiente para que mi mente me llevara la imagen de Yuri…

-Raro no?- el me mira asintiendo –no dormí bien- termino de decir y continuo caminando llegando a su lado – Y a ti… que te paso? Es igual de raro ver a Koizumi Risa despierta tan temprano como a Atsushi Otani.-

-Pues…- me miro de lado tratando de sonreír y pude percibir un "En serio quieres que te lo diga?" creo que adivine por que no articulo palabra después.

Aunque el no sabia que le quería.

Yo me había dicho que no.

Por el bien de nuestra amistad, me mentí y no me arrepiento.

Así que…

-Oh vamos, ¿para que esta la otra mitad del dueto?- le sonrió, al menos creo que soy su amiga ¿no? Se ve un poco fuera de lo comúnmente loco que es, creo que debo apoyarlo.-Vamos dime que te pasa- insistí.

-…-

-Otani…-

-Nada en lo absoluto-

Si no me lo quería decir ya era cosa suya.

¿No?

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

-Solo…-

-No te preocupes, sino deseas contarme…-

-Una chica se me declaro.-

O.O


	4. Llanto, una confesion y una disculpa

¡¡ ¿EH?!!

Creo que no debí preguntar, pero hare todo lo posible para suponer que no me estoy muriendo de rabia.

Maldita niñata.

-Bien por ti enano, vas a ganarme esa apuesta ¿eh?- juro que trate, de verdad trate.

Pero a cada palabra que decía un sollozo se quería escapar de mi garganta, todo seria mejor si no me hubiera enamorado de ti Otani…

-Risa…lo siento.-

-¿Q-ue?-

El había tomado mi mano delicadamente y bajado la cabeza como sintiendo…

Culpa.

Esta vez mi corazón se estremeció, pero no por el echo del contacto de mi mano con la suya.

Sino que me asuste.

¿Por qué había pedido perdón?

-Otani…-

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, a pesar de lo mucho que luche…

Termine llorando.

Mis lagrimas salían mas estrepitosamente, el seguía con la cabeza gacha.

No sabía, no sabia en verdad por que lloraba; es decir en verdad estaba triste porque lo siguiente que Otani me diría seria "Acepte salir con ella." Pero… por que lloro de esta manera?

Y enfrente de el.

Desde siempre he odiado llorar, me hace sentir débil.

Pero sin embargo estoy aquí llorando enfrente del chico que me gusta.

Y no puedo detenerme.

¿Por qué me pides perdón Otani, que hiciste?

-¿Po-or qu-ee?- sin quererlo mi nerviosismo aumenta y mis lagrimas no desaparecen; era como si estuvieran limpiando de mi alma toda la tristeza que había.

-Risa…-

Aprietas aun más tu mano sobre mi brazo e instantáneamente avanzas un paso y tu cabeza reposa en mi hombro.

-Lo siento.-

De nuevo esa palabra, de verdad que odiaba oírla; sin embargo ahora es diferente, siento como si un gran peso de encima me fuera quitado.

-Lo siento.- repites perdiendo tu rostro en la manga de mi suéter.

Calla Otani, por favor no sigas.

Habían pasado como tres minutos y tu no hacías ningún movimiento; seguías pegado a mi brazo y yo seguía llorando aunque de forma mas tranquila.

Debo saber.

-Otani… ¿Por qué pides perdón?- pregunte mirando tu rostro medio escondido; mi corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente debido al llanto y a tu tierna cercanía, hice lo posible para que mis palabras se entendieran a pesar del sollozo.

-…-

-Otani…-

-Se que me quieres.-

-…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué pasara?

O.O

Uy, no se.

u.u

Sayonara.

OwO


End file.
